


Tess/Not Tess

by alianora



Category: Lost, Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, ridiculous crossover, written in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-10
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Lost/Roswell crossover drabbles. Claire|Tess specific.





	Tess/Not Tess

1.

Claire is dreaming again.

She twitches in her sleep, her hand curled protectively over her belly. She whispers while she is asleep sometimes, and Charlie tries to puzzle out what she says.

Her words tumble and slide, and her accent slurs, and it is difficult to understand, especially with his head pressed to her tummy to feel the baby move.

He cannot help but wonder who the father is.

He is here, but if they get rescued, will she stay with him?

Or will it be one of the guys she names in her sleep?

Kyle or Max. Or maybe Charlie?

\-----------  
2.

She makes lists in her notebook, page after page of names. She has polled all of the survivors, and written down every first, last and middle name feverishly.

Says she wants to know all her options.

She carries the book with her everywhere. Says she is terrified that she will go into labor and not be able to remember a single name, and will be forced to name the baby after the airline.

The names Xan, Max, and Kyle are all starred.

Charlie’s name is at the bottom of the page in big letters.

\----------  
3.

She insists the baby is going to be a boy. Says she just knows, that the stars told her.

Charlie just smiles, and teases her about being a psychic, and tries to ignore the look in her eyes when she talks about naming the baby after his father.

She won’t say much about the father, except that she could not stay with him.

She says that there was another girl, and that she didn’t really love the father anyway. It wasn’t that hard to leave.

Charlie can tell she is lying, and says that he has always been fond of the name Charles.

\-----------  
4.

She isn’t sleeping much anymore.

She spends most of her time sitting in the mouth of the cave, searching the sky.

When asked, she says she is looking for salvation.

From here, she says, she can’t see the way home. Says the stars are too bright, and insists that Ares is getting closer.

She shivers, but shakes off the sweatshirt Hurley gives her, and whispers that it is too late, too late for her baby.

She says she does not want her baby boy born into a time of war.

She says he is too young to be a savior.

END


End file.
